Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is basically constituted by a surface light source apparatus (backlight apparatus), a display panel (e.g. liquid crystal panel), a structure to support these components, an electric circuit unit, and an exterior member. Some image display apparatuses for business use have a transparent front plate that is mounted on the display surface of the display panel, and is used to protect the image display apparatus from external impact and soaking due to rainfall. In order to suppress a drop in visibility of a displayed image caused by attached the front plate, an image display apparatus proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-88606 has a structure where a transparent adhesive is disposed in a gap between the display panel and the front plate. An image display apparatus proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-34289 has a structure where the front plate is supported by a housing of the image display apparatus.
FIG. 17 is a cross-sectional view depicting a key section of the image display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-34289. A display panel 103A and a front plate 101 are disposed on the display surface side of an image display apparatus 100, and the display panel 103A and the front plate 101 are bonded with transparent adhesive (not illustrated). A light source 103C, a middle chassis 107, an optical sheet 103B and a light guiding plate 103D are disposed on the opposite side of the display surface of the display panel 103. The middle chassis 107 is disposed along the periphery of the display panel 103A to fix the optical sheet 103B.
The light source 103C, the optical sheet 103B and the light guiding plate 103D are housed by a back chassis 108. A mounting frame 102 is bonded on the periphery of the front plate 101 by a double-sided tape (not illustrated). A mounting member 110 is disposed to fix the back chassis 108 and the mounting frame 102. The display panel 103A is held by the front plate 101 that is supported by the mounting member 110.